INGENUO ::
by Cypao Sakuma
Summary: Escuchar una conversacion telefonica es de mal gusto... pero cuando la charla que escuchas es de tu pareja con su amante ELLOS SON LOS DEL MAL GUSTO... ¿o no Shuichi?...


**Ingenuo**

Shuichi se levanto esa mañana: aun estaba algo somnoliento, no se daba cuenta de que aun estaba recostado, pero sabia que estaba triste. A pesar de que pronto seria su cumpleaños, eso ya no lo animaba nada.

Se levanto, pesadamente y camino hacia la cocina, mientras recordaba con depresión la escena que lo hiciese llorar hasta dormir:

Shuichi se encontraba en la sala, estaba terminando de componer una canción, últimamente estaba inspirado aunque Yuki seguía tratándolo con frialdad: el sabia que Yuki lo amaba tanto como el, solo que no lo demostraba con mimos y cariños. Lo logro, había terminado, la canción cuyo titulo era "Far within you" (Lejos dentro de ti) ya estaba finalizada. Shuichi se dirigió al estudio de Yuki para enseñársela, Yuki era quien siempre daba el ultimo vistazo a sus canciones (y siempre terminaba diciendo que se dedicara a otra cosa, pero a Shuichi no le importaba ya).

Shuichi iba a llamar a la puerta, a Yuki no le gustaba para nada ser interrumpido. Pero a penas toco la puerta y esta se abrió levemente: La puerta no estaba cerrada. Shuichi asomo un poco la cabeza para pedir permiso de entrar y vio que Yuki estaba al teléfono dando la espalda a la puerta, Shuichi decidió esperar a que este terminara para no interrumpirlo.

_**Yuki **(al teléfono)_ ...Claro que si... No, no te preocupes por eso... (fastidiado) ¡Maldición¿cuántas veces eh de repetírtelo?... Pues anótalo esta vez... ¿Ya? ... Calle Berrtle, El restauran se llama "Kycha-tsa"... a las 8:00 pm...se puntual, odio esperar, tu siempre me haces esperar... !Eres mas baka que Shu-chan ¡... No, no se dará cuenta, estará grabando...(enojado) Me lleva el diablo ¡Eres el **hombre **mas imbecil que conozco!...No, Shu es el baka mas ingenuo que conozco...Ya esta entonces...Te veré mañana... (fríamente) Si yo también te quiero ...Adiós. (Colgó el teléfono)

Yuki se dirigía a su escritorio, se disponía a sentarse, pero un reflejo lo hizo mirar a la puerta. La puerta estaba algo abierta. Se dirigió a ella rápidamente, la abrió completamente: No había nadie; se asomo al pasillo, estaba solo. Se dirigió a la habitación¿y si Shuichi había escuchado algo¿Y si se daba cuenta¿Y si sospechaba?. No, esperaba que solo fueran pensamientos, Shuichi no podía darse cuenta.

El escritor abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio el cuerpo de Shuichi recostado en la cama, estaba volteado completamente de modo que no le veía el rostro, pero no quería arriesgarse a moverlo y despertarlo. Así que cerro la puerta confiando en que Shuichi estaba dormido; de regreso recordó que no había cerrado la puerta del estudio cuando fue por el teléfono; este pensamiento lo dejo mas tranquilo. Entro al estudio, y esta vez cerro la puerta.

Cuando Shindou escucho la puerta del estudio cerrarse, dejo de reprimir el llanto. Empezó a sacar toda la impotencia que el escuchar a Yuki hablando por teléfono le había causado¡Yuki tenia un amante... Mas bien OTRO amante¿quién seria¿dónde lo había conocido¿qué edad tendría¿seria mas guapo y encantador que él?...No, Yuki no podía hacerle esto, era totalmente cruel, aun para el, era un limite que jamás pensó que podría llegar a cruzar. Y así paso toda la noche entre Dolor y Sabanas húmedas por las lagrimas. Pero sobre todo eso, predominaba la imagen de Yuki burlándose de él.

Shuichi entro a la cocina, se sentó a la mesa y ahí dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa, no tenia hambre ni ganas de hacer nada, solo quería esperar a que las horas se le resbalaran. Así por el cansancio mental de darle tantas vueltas al asunto se quedo inconscientemente dormido en la mesa. Pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta lo despertó. Se dirigió a la puerta pensando en que tal vez Yuki no estaría en casa. Y al pasar por la sala, encontró una nota que decía: "Shu, la casa editora me ah llamado y tuve que salir, no te preocupes que no demorare mucho**_. EIRI_**. P.D. Come, no esperes a que yo llegue Baka". Shuichi pensó que esta vez si llegaría temprano, al menos antes de las 8:00pm pues tendría que prepararse para su cita. De nuevo el timbre. Shuichi abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pistola que ahora le apuntaba a la frente. Eran Mr. K y Hiro.

**_Mr. K: _**¿por qué no te has presentado al estudio? (dijo con tranquilidad, pero aun apuntando con la pistola)

**_Hiro: _**Nos preocupamos por que no llegabas, se suponía que grabaríamos hoy (bajo el arma de Mr. K)

**_Shuichi:_** Lo siento, hoy no tengo ánimos de hacer nada.

**_Hiro: _**(deteniendo a Mr. K que estaba a punto de levantar el arma otra vez) ¿Y ahora por que?

**_Shuichi:_** (se soltó a llorar) Es que... Yuki ...

**_Hiro: _**Que novedad (dijo Hiro con tono sarcástico) Vamos Shuichi ya deberías estar acostumbrado a la frialdad de ese tipo.

**_Mr. K:_** Y si tanto te molesta, tengo algunas armas de mas por ahí, podría darte una.

**_Hiro: _**No creo que sea necesario... Shuichi vamos, dime que pasa ahora.

**_Shuichi: _**Yuki tiene otro amante (dijo después de un largo silencio y entre varios sollozos)

**_Hiro: _**(riéndose) Vamos Shuichi, no seas imbecil, Yuki podrá ser un pedazo de hielo nada romántico, pero no creo que pudiera serte infiel...

**_Shuichi: _**Hiro, es que...

**_Mr. K: _**Shindou, si no tienes alguna otra excusa mejor, mas vale que vallas a trabajar... ¡De inmediato!.

Diciendo esto, saco esta vez dos armas; con una apuntaba a cada uno, quienes resignados subían al auto. Una vez en el edificio, Sakano se dirigió hacia ellos:

**_Sakano: _**Shindou¿dónde has estado¿estas bien? (claro que dijo todo esto con la desesperación que lo caracterizan)

**_Hiro: _**Sakano-san, él esta bien. Con algo de pereza, es todo.

**_Suguru: _**(entrando al estudio) Shu-chan, al fin llegas¿tienes lista la canción?

**_Shuichi: _**La eh dejado en la casa, K no me dio oportunidad de traerla.

**_Mr. K: _**No podría arriesgarme a que fuera una trampa (dijo guardando las armas de nuevo)

**_Sakano: _**(jalándose los cabellos) ¿Y que vamos a hacer sin esa canción?

**_Hiro: _**Tranquilízate, aun queda mucho tiempo.

**_Suguru: _**Pero a la velocidad que Shu-chan trabaja, no terminaremos.

Todos esperaron a que Shuichi hiciera uno de sus pucheros de protesta contra Fujisaki, pero Shuichi estaba sentado en una silla, con la cabeza baja, pareciera que estaba dormido, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, aunque no estaba viendo nada, y es que mientras Shuichi estaba en ese lugar, su mente esta muy lejos de ahí.

**_Hiro: _**(hacia Shuichi) ¿Estas bien?

**_Shuichi: _**(reaccionando) ¿Eh?

**_Hiro: _**(preocupado) Creo que en vedad estas deprimido.

**_Suguru: _**¿qué te pasa Shindou?

**_Mr. K: _**No es nada que un arma no pueda solucionar.

**_Sakano: _**(desesperado) ¿Otro bajón, Shindou ¡Tienes que recuperarte y terminar esa canción!

**_Hiro: _**(levantando a Shuichi) No se preocupen, yo me haré cargo de eso, iré a dejar a Shuichi a su casa para que descanse, traeré la canción y así Fujisaki y yo empezaremos a grabar; (levantando a Shuichi), Shu-chan podrá grabar mañana.

Hiro y Shuichi salieron del estudio y subidos los dos a la motocicleta se dirigieron a la casa de Eiri. Shindou estuvo callado todo el camino. Llegaron. Hiro ayudo a Shuichi a entrar, tomo la canción y se dirigió a la puerta.

**_Hiro: _**(abriendo la puerta) Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme. Trata de reponerte. Y por favor, aclara las cosas con Eiri-san. (salio y cerro la puerta)

Shuichi estaba tumbado en el sillón, estuvo así mucho tiempo. De nuevo se quedo dormido:

Todos los fanáticos gritaban, saltaban y pedían que el grupo saliera a darles esa euforia por la cual habían venido. Hiro fue el primero en aparecer a escena.

**_Hiro: _**(al publico) ¡Bienvenidos todos, gracias por venir, Y eh aquí lo que todos esperaban, Bad Luck interpretara la nueva canción, Far within you, y para eso aquí esta el resto de la banda: Fujisaki en el teclado (una luz en el escenario se incendio y bajo ella aparecieron dos teclados, en medio de ellos Suguru) y el vocalista y compositor SHUICHI (Shuichi apareció entre humo y luces).

Suguru empezó a tocar, seguido por Hiro, "I see and these you near my, but our feelings are distant" (_Te veo y te siento tan cerca de mi, pero nuestros sentimientos estas distantes_). En ese momento entro un hombre vestido de negro, cabello obscuro y unas gafas, llevaba además un sombrero y gabardinas igualmente negros, era apenas mas alto que Shuichi, pero mas bajo que Yuki. "And it is that we will never be one single one, because I always separate in two my inner" (_Y es que nunca seremos uno mismo, por que siempre separo yo mismo mi interior_). De pronto Shindou vio que Un rubio con gafas y traje azul oscuro entraba por la puerta opuesta a la que el otro había entrado, el hombre se quito las gafas, y a pesar de la distancia, Shuichi pudo ver un hermoso par de ojos dorados. Era Yuki. "You never let to me approach to me but of which your hands can move away to us." (_Tu nunca me dejaras acercarme mas de lo que tus manos me puedan alejar_) Yuki y el hombre de negro se aproximaron sin mirar al escenario una sola vez, Shuichi seguía de cerca de estos dos. Cada vez faltaba menos para que estuvieran frente a frente."But I never will move away but of which my hands graze to you" (_Pero yo nunca me alejare mas allá de donde mis manos te puedan tocar_) Yuki y el chico de sombrero estaban frente a frente. Para sorpresa de Shuichi, Yuki lo beso. Shuichi se congelo en ese momento, dejo de cantar, Hiro lo miraba extrañado, mientras que Fujisaki improvisaba una especie de "solo" tratando de dar tiempo a Shu-chan de reaccionar de nuevo, pero Shuichi no reacciono; Hiro se acerco a el, Shuichi se desvaneció y callo en el escenario.

Shuichi despertó. Se incorporo y quedo en el sillón sentado, el sueño lo había perturbado, se sentía completamente deprimido. De pronto una voz lo distrajo.

**_Yuki: _**Al fin despiertas. Creí que hoy grabarías hasta tarde.

**_Shuichi: _**(poniéndose de pie) No, hoy tengo todo el día libre... Quería pasar el día contigo Yuki (diciendo esto lo abrazo).

**_Yuki: _**(alejándolo) No se puede, ya tengo otro compromiso.

**_Shuichi: _**(dando la espalda a Yuki para secarse las lagrimas) Lo supuse, no importa Yuki.

Shuichi se fue a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo de comida No había comido nada en todo el día, y el llorar tanto en verdad le había causado hambre. Preparo un bocadillo sencillo y comió. Justo cuando termino, Yuki apareció. "Me voy" dijo secamente y salio.

Shuichi estaba furioso ahora, Yuki creía que le estaba viendo la cara, se estaba riendo de él, se burlaba pensando que él no tenia la menor idea de que iría a una cita con otra persona. Shuichi casi podía ver a Eiri entrar a ese restauran, mirando una por una las mesas para encontrar al sujeto con el cual se había citado. El sujeto haciéndole señas con la mano para indicarle que se sentara, la mesera dándole la carta a Yuki y al sujeto, ambos riendo y hablando del estupido de Shuichi que no imaginaba que estaban jugando con sus sentimientos a sus espaldas; después de todo, era "el baka mas ingenuo" que Yuki conocía.

Casi podía verlos y escucharlos. Riendo y Gozando de el dolor que Shindou sentía; en ese momento la mirada de Yuki se paralizaría mirando la entrada, el sujeto voltearía a la puerta y se quedaría atónito también: Un furioso Shuichi entrando y caminado veloz mente a su mesa. Llegaría y se quedaría de pie frente a los dos, pasando su mirada de Yuki al sujeto y del sujeto a Yuki. Y al final, Shuichi sacaría una llave de su bolsillo, la llave del departamento de Yuki, la dejaría caer sobre la mesa y saldría de ahí con la frente en alto, con coraje en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

Yuki se quedaría pasmado al ver que no pudo engañar a Shuichi y descubrir que en realidad era Shindou el que le estaba viendo la cara él.

¿Y por que no hacerlo, Si, es lo que debía hacer, pero ¿cuál era el nombre del restauran¿Kycha-tsa¿en la Calle Berrtle, si, eso era. Shuichi se vistió rápidamente Salio del apartamento y corrió hasta llegar, corrió muy rápido, toda la energía que por tristeza no salio a relucir en todo el día, se manifestaba en ese momento.

Al fin llego miro por las ventanas dentro del restauran, no logro ver a Yuki, pero vio a un sujeto de cabello oscuro y camisa negra; estaba sentado el solo. De pronto un hombre alto que al parecer regresaba del baño se sentó junto a el de modo que Shindou no pudo verle el rostro, pero aun así lo reconoció¿cómo no reconocer la espalda y cabello de la persona con la que dormía¿cómo no reconocer a Yuki?. No parecía que hablaran de algo emocionante, Pues no hubo contacto físico en ningún momento.

Luego de 10 minutos tres personas mas llegaron. Una mujer y 2 hombres. La chica era alta, cabello pelirrojo, ojos bellísimos, y labios resaltados. Era Mika, detrás de ella venia un hombre que a pesar de las personas que pasaban, se le podía reconocer fácilmente, ya que llegaba un abrigo muy llamativo, sin rayar en lo ridículo, con un Bombin que combinaba: Touma. Al tercer personaje no lo pudo reconocer, pues dijo algo a los demás, y regreso a la puerta; al parecer tenia una llamada.

Mika y Touma saludaron cordialmente al acompañante de Yuki y se sentaron en la misma mesa. ¡Mika y Touma sabían del amante de Yuki, seguramente ellos apoyaban esa relación. Después de todo, ellos no estaban del todo de acuerdo con el amorío de Shuichi y Yuki. Shuichi decidió entrar. Pidió una mesa cercana, se sentó y se oculto detrás del menú; quería ver el rostro del sujeto que le quitaba un poco el amor de su Yuki, pero no lo consiguió. Estaba a punto de pararse e ir a hacer frente a aquellos que pensaban que se burlaban de él, pero cuando la persona que había ido a atender la llamada regreso a la mesa, Shuichi se sintió muy pesado. Era un chico alto, de cabello largo y rojo, con un pantalón y una chaqueta de mezclilla¡Hiro!.

Shuichi estaba totalmente confundido¡Hiro sabia del amante de Yuki¿pero Hiro por que?. Sentía como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. Eso era totalmente irracional, todo el maldito mundo sabia de la relación de Yuki¿por qué le hacían esto¿qué había hecho Shuichi para merecer esto?. Shuichi decidió irse a casa, había visto y escuchado suficiente.

Durante los dos días siguientes, Shuichi no hacia mas que llorar y deprimirse. Yuki casi nunca estaba, y Shuichi tenia que ir a grabar, aunque era poco el progreso, pues la voz se le quebraba a cada nota. Mr. K decidió darle un descanso, y así pasaron los días.

Al tercer día, Shuichi escucho de nuevo a Yuki hablando por teléfono. Después de haberlo escuchado la primera vez, ya no le remordía en nada el que eso era una grosería, pues era peor lo que Yuki le hacia a él.

**_Yuki: _**(al teléfono)...Solo encárgate de que no este en casa...si, claro...Nakano-san, tu solo encárgate de que no llegue a casa en toda la tarde... No se, eres su mejor amigo ¿no, inventa algo. Estoy seguro de que te creerá...Muy bien...Adiós Hiro.

¡Ahora Yuki traería a su amante a la casa, y ¡Hiro seria el que lo ayude con semejante tarea!. Shuichi se empezó a sentir mal; no pasaron ni diez minutos y sonó el teléfono de nuevo, Yuki no contesto, por lo tanto Shuichi lo hizo.

(Conversación telefónica)

**_Shuichi: _**¿Alo?

**_Hiro: _**Alo Shuichi, soy Hiro.

**_Shuichi: _**(no podía creer que Hiro se hiciera cargo tan rápido) Ah, hola Hiro.

**_Hiro: _**Hola, quería pedirte un favor.

**_Shuichi: _**(_quieres que salga contigo a algún lugar toda la tarde para dejar la casa disponible para Yuki y su amante) _Dime Hiro.

**_Hiro: _**Quiero que vayas conmigo a hacer unas compras, como me llevara toda la tarde, quería que me acompañaras.

**_Shuichi:_** (resignado) Claro Hiro¿a que hora pasas por mi?...

Hiro llego a las 4:00 pm. Como acordaron, Shuichi fue al estudio y con un beso tierno se despidió de Yuki. No podía esconder la desolación, no podría aun aceptar que eso pudiera estarle pasando. Shuichi ya no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Hiro, quien se esforzaba por sacarle a Shuichi una sonrisa.

Hiro llevaba el triste muchacho de tienda en tienda, curiosamente nadie tenia lo que Hiro buscaba... Cosa extraña, ya que Hiro siempre sabia donde encontrar siempre las cosas, por imposibles que fueran de conseguir. Pero Shuichi sabia que Hiro lo hacia a propósito, para darles tiempo a Yuki y su amigo de divertirse un poco...

Shuichi empezó a formarse historias en su mente... ¿Y su la vez que Fujisaki lo llamo para un asunto de las canciones, también era por ayudar a Yuki¿y si cada vez que K lo hacia quedarse hasta tarde a grabar , esa por ayudar a Yuki¿Y si Sakano lo hacia también¿qué tal Ryuichi o Noriko¿Alguna vez ellos habrían sido cómplices de Yuki?

**_Hiro: _**¿Shuichi? Te ves distraído ¿qué te pasa?

**_Shuichi: _**(reaccionando) ¿eh, ah... Nada, nada... Estaba pensando...

**_Hiro: _**No hagas cosas para las que no eres capaz...

**_Shuichi: _**(enfadado y gritando) ¡Hablo enserio Hiro!

**_Hiro: _**(impresionado) ¿Shindou-kun¿qué te pasa?

**_Shuichi: _**(enojado) No me pasa nada, solo quiero regresar a casa ya.

**_Hiro: _**(nervioso) No se puede... Es que... No hemos encontrado... No eh encontrado...

**_Shuichi: _**(sarcástico) ¿No puedes hacerlo otro día?

**_Hiro: _**(contrariado) Si... Bueno es que No... No... Si pero... No creo... Es decir Si... Pero

**_Shuichi: _**Llévame a casa Hiro, de verdad no quiero estar aquí...

**_Hiro: _**(bajando la mirada) No puedo Shuichi

**_Shuichi: _**(enojado) Entonces yo me iré solo

Shuichi empezó a correr. Como estaban retirados de la casa de Yuki, Shuichi decidió tomar un taxi; Hiro no pudo alcanzarlo (recordemos que Shuichi es muy veloz), así que tomo su motocicleta y acelero lo mas que pudo, pero para su desgracia, Shuichi llego antes que el...

Shindou estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Yuki: no sabia que hacer¿debería tocar¿debería entrar haciendo escándalo para hacer notar su presencia¿o debería entrar en silencio y así sorprenderlos¿debería irse de ahí¿tal vez esperar a que el OTRO saliera, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión, cuando un ruido muy familiar llego a sus oídos: La motocicleta de Hiro... Si Hiro lo detenía Yuki se daría cuenta, y tendría tiempo suficiente para reaccionar quitándole a Shuichi la oportunidad de descubrir todo...No tuvo otra opción: Entro a la casa...

Al entrar Shuichi se sorprendió: Esperaba ver Yuki con el otro tipo, pero vio a todo un grupo de personas: Eran todos sus EX amigos (ex por que lo habían "traicionado") . Shuichi estaba aun parado en la entrada de la puerta, sin decir palabra, no creía lo que veía: La casa estaba sencilla-(aunque llamativa)-mente decorada, En la mesa Yuki y Mika acomodaban un gran banquete, Sakano ayudaba trayendo y llevando platos y vasos, Mr. K organizaba los muebles (mas bien apuntaba con el arma a Fujisaki, quien era el que los acomodaba a gusto de K), Touma terminaba con las decoraciones... Y Ryuichi estaba amarrado a un sillón (¬¬ ¿por que le hacen eso?) para evitar que hiciera desorden (ah bueno, siendo así u).Al parecer nadie se percataba de la presencia de Shuichi, hasta que Hiro llego y se coloco a lado de Shuichi.

**_Hiro: _**(exhausto) Amigos... Olvídenlo... Que lo ah descubierto...

Todos voltearon a la puerta y se sorprendieron de ver a ese par en la puerta, pero nadie dijo palabra (al menos palabra coherente, ya que Ryuichi no paraba de decir NA NO DA Shuichi NA NO DA). Yuki fue el primero en decir algo.

**_Yuki: _**(molesto) Se suponía que lo distraerías Nakano-san...

**_Hiro: _**(apenado) Lo siento, es que Shuichi se puso irritable y ni si quiera me dejo traerlo, el llego aparte...

**_Shuichi: _**(aun incrédulo) ¿qué esta pasando?

**_Suguru: _**(sonriendo) Al parecer no entiende nada, ya sabia yo que Shindou-san no podía ser tan intuitivo...

**_Touma: _**(alegre) Bueno, ya que no habrá sorpresa, lo mejor seria que le dijéramos...

**_Shuichi: _**¿decirme que?

**_Yuki: _**Si que eres un baka...

**_Hiro: _**¿qué no recuerdas?

**_Shuichi: _**(confundido) ¿recordar?

**_Mika: _**(algo desesperada) No lo recuerda...

**_Ryuichi: _**Shuichi tontito, no recuerdas tu cumpleaños (C-O-S-I-T-A)

**_Shuichi: _**(sorprendido) ¿MI CUMPLEAÑOS?

**_Mr. K : _**Yes¿por qué otra razón habríamos de hacer todo este escándalo?

**_Shuichi: _**(apenado) yo... Pensé...

**_Hiro: _**(interrumpiendo) Como dije... No hagas cosas para las que no estas hecho...

**_Shuichi: _**¿pero como es que ustedes si lo recordaron?

**_Noriko: _**Eiri-san nos aviso a todos, el fue quien organizo todo esto.

**_Shuichi: _**(mirando a Yuki) ♥♥♥¿Yuki fue quien hizo esto?♥♥♥

Shuichi entra al fin, y camina (mas bien flota, pero eso no hay que explicarlo) hacia Yuki abrazándolo. Los demás comienzan a preparar lo que falta para empezar la fiesta (Shuichi no les dio tiempo de terminar), Mientras que Shuichi se lleva a Yuki a la cocina sin decir palabra. Al llegar Yuki le pregunta que le pasa.

**_Shuichi: _**(triste) Perdóname Yuki

**_Yuki: _**(extrañado) ¿por qué?

**_Shuichi_**: Por Favor

**_Yuki: _**No me refiero a eso Imbecil, me refiero a por que me pides perdón.

**_Shuichi: _**Por haber desconfiado de ti...

Shuichi se da cuenta de que Yuki no entendió nada, así que empieza a explicar todo, desde la llamada telefónica, hasta ese momento. Yuki escucha todo con atención, en su rostro no se ve alguna expresión (mala señal, cuando Yuki no tiene cara de estar molesto, esta Molesto). Shuichi también ah dejado de hablar, espera una respuesta de furia de Yuki, o al menos una mirada de tristeza; para su sorpresa, lo que recibió a cambio fue un tierno beso.

**_Yuki: _**¿qué ahora tengo que cuidarme de que no espíes mis llamadas?

**_Shuichi: _**(apenado) Bueno ya me disculpe

**_Yuki: _**Eres un baka, jamás vas a cambiar.

**_Shuichi: _**(sonriendo) Pero soy el baka mas lindo que conoces...

**_Yuki: _**y el mas ingenuo...

**_Shuichi: _**eso es lo que le dijiste ah...¡Un momento, a todo esto ¿quién era el tipo de la llamada?... No pudo haber sido Hiro, o Sakano o Suguru, pues le dijiste "Te quiero"

**_Yuki: _**(asqueado) No me lo recuerdes...

**_Shuichi : _**(impaciente) ¿quién era?

**_Yuki: _**Era...

En ese momento un chico de cabello oscuro, entro a la cocina interrumpiendo a Yuki. Fue entonces que Shuichi vio el rostro del sujeto...

**_Tatsuha: _**¡Feliz cumpleaños Shuichi, perdón por el retraso...

**_Shuichi: _**¡Tatsuha, eres tu... Tu eres el de la llamada

**_Yuki: _**Si, el fue quien me ayudo a reunirlos a todos en el restauran para ponernos de acuerdo y organizar la fiesta...

**_Shuichi: _**(apenado) Yuki enserio lo siento...

**_Yuki: _**Esta bien Shu-san... Pero tendrás que hacer algo para compensarte...

**_Shuichi: _**Tu solo dime...

**_Yuki: _**No intentes escribir mas canciones...

**_Shuichi: _**¬¬ eres cruel...

Yuki se limito a darle otro beso. Después salieron de la cocina y empezó la fiesta...


End file.
